Five Nights At A Haunted Pizzeria
by PhoenixShade
Summary: Dark clouds. They circle over rusted seas. A rusted boat, with rusted me. My hook and hand are far from clean. For my sins, I am far from clean.
1. Chapter 1:Dark Clouds

He was on a ship. A sailing ship. A pirate ship, and he stood at the bow of it, a breeze from the sea blowing through his hair, and he heard the rest of his crew hard at work, for he was the captain. He was the captain of a notorious pirate ship known as the _Anarchy_. He, his ship and his crew plundered, pillaged, and looted many passersby ships, passenger ships, and diplomatic ships alike. Aye, the pirate's life was good for this old sailor, for the weather was clear, and not a single cloud in sight, or in other words, smooth sailing ahead. Until, IT happened.

All of a sudden, the water beneath his ship started churning and boiling, and the bright blue sky immediately turned black as dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and formed above his ship. And as the captain heard his crew desperatly trying to keep tthemselves out of the maelstrom, the captain saw a horrible site. A whirlpool. A whirlpool was forming in front of the ship, in the middle of the storm, and as the captain looked around for an answer of any sort and any sign that leaving the maelstrom was possible, he saw another ship approaching from the north, on the opposite end of the whirlpool. A large ship made out of black wood, with dark green sails. A ship only known as the _Mysterium_.

It was old ancient ship, a legend, whose captain was the notorious Captain James "Springtrap" Guy, who became a legend to all pirates, and a feared enemy to privateers, who was best known for his ambushes out of the blue, when no one expecting him. But Captain Springtrap was dead. He'sbeen dead for about a 100 years, and his ship sank into the Atlantic Sea, a long time ago. Or so everyone thought, for here was his ship. But the odd thing was, the ship was heading for the whirlpool. And it showed no signs of stopping.

Then he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rude Gesture

He was on a ship. A sailing ship. A pirate ship, and he stood at the bow of it, a breeze from the sea blowing through his hair, and he heard the rest of his crew hard at work, for he was the captain. He was the captain of a notorious pirate ship known as the _Anarchy_. He, his ship and his crew plundered, pillaged, and looted many passersby ships, passenger ships, and diplomatic ships alike. Aye, the pirate's life was good for this old sailor, for the weather was clear, and not a single cloud in sight, or in other words, smooth sailing ahead. Until, IT happened.

All of a sudden, the water beneath his ship started churning and boiling, and the bright blue sky immediately turned black as dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and formed above his ship. And as the captain heard his crew desperatly trying to keep tthemselves out of the maelstrom, the captain saw a horrible site. A whirlpool. A whirlpool was forming in front of the ship, in the middle of the storm, and as the captain looked around for an answer of any sort and any sign that leaving the maelstrom was possible, he saw another ship approaching from the north, on the opposite end of the whirlpool. A large ship made out of black wood, with dark green sails. A ship only known as the _Mysterium_.

It was old ancient ship, a legend, whose captain was the notorious Captain James "Springtrap" Guy, who became a legend to all pirates, and a feared enemy to privateers, who was best known for his ambushes out of the blue, when no one expecting him. But Captain Springtrap was dead. He'sbeen dead for about a 100 years, and his ship sank into the Atlantic Sea, a long time ago. Or so everyone thought, for here was his ship. But the odd thing was, the ship was heading for the whirlpool. And it showed no signs of stopping.

Then he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend And A Foe

"Ug. Great. This guy." said Bonnie, in a drop-dead tone.

"Man, I do love children," said Toy Bonnie, in his annoying and chipper state.

"Yeah, especially when you rake them," said Freddy, a smirk coming on his face.

"What does that mean?" asked Toy Bonnie.

Then Bonnie, realizing the joke, then leaned over whispered something into Toy Bonnie's ear.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I do love raking children."

Then all three animatronics laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie. Do you smell like cinnamon?" said Freddy trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that you actually smell like a cinna-BON!" yelled Freddy, cracking up in laughter at his own joke. He then looked around the room to see if any one else was laughing, but they all just stared at him.

"Get it? Cinna-Bon?"

"We get it Freddy. It's just that you're not very good at making jokes," said Chica.

"Yeah, they're not good," said Toy Bonnie

"Shut-up, adults toy," said Bonnie

"I am an adults toy, thank you," said Toy Bonnie.

Then all three animal animatronics laughed again as Toy Bonnie stood there, looking dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mechanical Ghost

"Kicking and screaming...Assholes...Dicks...Wimps...Couldn't tell me thei-WOAH!"

Foxy then tripped over something and did a face-plant onto the floor. Turning around and flickering on his orbital lights to see in the darkness, he saw nothing there.

"What the-"

"You know, you kinda do kick and scream when you sleep," said a mysterious, feminine voice that he heard from behind him.

"Yar, what do ye know about me sleep patterns?" said Foxy, turning around see who or what was there, but he saw nothing.

"Where are ye at?"

"You shouldn't be here," said the voice.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"You...just can't. It'll be for the best. Just go."

"No. I'm not going to leave here until ye give me some answers," said Foxy. He waited for an answer, but he heard nothing except the slow humming of the AC.

"Ah, I must be going crazy. Talking to me bloody self." Foxy then shrugged and sat down with his back against the wall and activated his sleep mode, but he was unaware of the presence that hung right over his head.


End file.
